galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers
Cast Rangers Rangers Mmar-red.jpg| Aurico Mmar-white.jpg| Delphine Mmar-blue.jpg|Cestro Mmar-yellow.jpg| Tideus Mmar-black.jpg|Corcus Rangers Mmpr-rg-aurico.jpg| Aurico Mmpr-rg-tideus.jpg| Tideus Mmpr-rg-cestro.jpg|Cestro Mmpr-rg-corcus.jpg|Corcus Mmpr-rg-delphine.jpg| Delphine Weapons mmar-sword.jpg|Sword mmar-blaster.jpg|Blasters Allies *Michael R. Gotto as Tommy Oliver *Knayna Mkhise as Tanya Sloan *Tommy Oliver *Rocky Desantos *Billy Cranston *Adam Park *Kat Hillard *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Blukk and Skull Villains *Master Vile *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Rito Revolto *Squatt *Baboo *Finster *Hydro Hog Episodes #'Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 1 ' #*Introduces Alien Rangers. #'Alien Rangers of Aquitar, Part 2 ' #*Master Vile returns home. #'Climb Every Fountain' #*Billy regains his age, but the Power Coins are destroyed. #'The Alien Trap' #'Attack Of The 60' Bulk' #*Zordon reveals the Zeo Quest. #'Water You Thinking?' #*The Zeo Quest starts. Rocky searches for his crystal. #'Along Came A Spider' #*Adam searches for his crystal. #'Sowing The Seas Of Evil' #*Tommy and Kat search for their crystals. #'Hogday Afternoon, Part I' #*Aisha searches for her crystal. Tanya is introduced. #'Hogday Afternoon, Part II' #*Aisha decides to stay in Africa. Tanya goes to Angel Grove with the Crystal. The Earth is restored, and the Rangers are teenagers again. However, The Command Center is destroyed. Trivia *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers has the distinction of featuring both the first female White Ranger (this would be repeated in Power Rangers Wild Force) and first female leader of a Power Rangers team, this would be repeated in Power Rangers Time Force. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers also has the distiction of featuring the first Blue Ranger played by an African-American actor, Cestro (this would be repeated in Power Rangers in Space, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and Power Rangers Samurai. *It is the first series to feature a male Yellow Ranger, this would also be repeated in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers S.P.D. (A-Squad) and Power Rangers Mystic Force. *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers is considered by some to be a full-fledged season unto itself, since the opening credits were modified to fit the Alien Rangers theme. However, it is largely viewed as an extension of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3. The production codes support this argument. *It was one of four series to have the rangers fight without entering their zords, using telepathy to control their Battle Borgs instead. The other three series were Power Rangers In Space with the Delta Megazord; the Stratoforce, Centaurus, and Zenith megazords in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy; and the Time Shadow megazord in Power Rangers Time Force. *It was the only series where the rangers started the series with five megazords, respectively, assuming that their zords were not able to combine or do not have the ability to. *It was the first series to actually reveal that Earth was not the only planet that had Power Rangers. *This was the first time where there was only one female ranger in the team. This would be repeated in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, and Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *First series not to feature a "Pink Ranger" this would be repeated in "Wild Force", "Ninja Storm", "Dino Thunder", "Jungle Fury" and "RPM".